Laron Fitch
' ' Full Name: 'Laron Fitch '''Alias: '''Spider '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '??? claims to be 48 but it is not verified. (He's a bit older than that) 'Birthday: '''September 21st '''Height: '''5'8" '''Theme Songs: Dance of Pales ' ', Chopin - Funeral March ' Playlist 'Occupation: '''Forensic entomologist/Hired killer '''Faction: '''Funk Mafia History Laron was a spoiled kid that lived in England. He always had an interest in bugs/insects/arachnids and chose to persue it. His mother is Middle-Eastern and his father is European, both ballroom dancers. His father forced Laron to take line-dancing, which is why he knows how to but it doesn't mean country line-dancing is all he knows. Laron also knows a little bit of sword dancing from the time he spent in Saudi Arabia with his mother and her parents. He has a younger brother who is terrified of him. He has a degree in Biology and a PhD in Entomology while taking dance classes on the side. He was married at one point but he's never discussed what happened with that...He worked as a forensic entomologist in England for a while and ended up in Step City in X083 by himself to see if he could take part in the STEP experiment. During his time in England, he was married to a Karliah Samson, who happily took on his last name, and they had a happy marriage for a few years. The marriage came to an abrupt end after a devastating incident that crushed Laron's faith and trust in others. He's convinced that he wanted to go to Step City to see the experimentation first hand and not because he's trying to run away from his pain and memories... The Dance-Off of '99 didn't change much about Laron. Working in his field, he's seen some terrible things and had already steeled off his heart from feeling too much. Everything he lost, he lost while he was still in England. He didn't know enough people at the time to get too damaged by the results. He doesn't really do much these days considering that there isn't a police force or anything but with some money, he can mess up evidence at crime scenes effectively if someone is snooping around. For a larger sum, he can help make those bodies disappear. He also provides the service of sending anything in his large collection to victims for the proper price and if you're lucky, he might be willing to part with a few deadly ones if a silent death is needed. He also sneaks around often in the cover of night to see if he can pick up an information on others to use at blackmail. In his alternate attire, he goes only by Spider and his true colours seem to shine through more. His method of killing is general very quiet and unexpected, often utilizing the use of venomous critters to do his bidding for him. In his basement, there is a room of flesh eating beetles that helps to clean bones... He doesn't really want to talk about the monocle. It was from an accident...a very stupid one. He has not and will not let anyone know that his right eye suffers from Iridodialysis which in turn gave his eye photophobia. His monocle is polarized to keep out bright lights. He has never once spoken about his broken marriage but underneath his gloves, he still wears a wedding band that's all scratched up with a butterfly and spider etched on it. The incident was a champagne cork to his eye at close range, LOL. 'Personality He is a bit of an eccentric man who, although appearing to be quite the gentleman, is a bit of a deceiver and quite the lecherous man. At times he can be quite kind, especially to the other members of Funk Mafia and he's less likely to throw a temper tantrum. He likes having his way and can get quite violent, often sending warnings in the form of an insect/bug. Generally quite calm, he does enjoy making people smile from time to time, especially if it's a child or someone significantly younger than him. At times, he can get very cocky about his vibe and it can be his downfall. Although he may be laughing or smiling often, he is numb inside from working so many cases previously and doesn't feel too much...sometimes it's just covering up his sinister thoughts..but sometimes he really is sincere. He doesn't mind talking and discussing personal philosophy and ideals with others but his past is a no-discussion zone at the moment. He doesn't feel the comfort and trust he needs in someone else to be able to open up like that. With the introduction of Bennett into his life, he has become more calm and less interested in other women but also a bit more cocky and prideful because Bennett is, in his opinion, a very beautiful woman. Dance/Vibe Dances: Viennese Waltz, Slow Waltz, various Line-Dancing, and the less known; sword dancing. A strange combination of dances, Laron enjoys waltzing for the turns and because it's less of a solo dance. He enjoys dancing with a partner regardless of what gender they might be. He's totally having dirty thoughts about them. He kept up on line-dancing because it can be danced solo and well, let's say his creepy factor didn't make him a lot of friends back in the day. He enjoys the linearness of line dancing as it's quite opposite of waltzing and especially likes the kicks. He knows country line-dancing, the dabke, etc. Sword dancing is one of his less practiced outside of the house things. Vibe: '''This guy is just gross. End of story. You could say that his vibe is a manifestation of his terrors under that disguise of a regal gentleman. His tactic mainly is to prey on the fears of others as he figures that most people have a fear of anything that falls under the category of creepy crawlers, ie: spiders, snakes, beetles, to name a few. He is able to spontaneously summon them when needed and it just goes downhill from there. He is able to summon individuals and groups, poisonous and non-poisonous, small and large. The smallest ones would be lice or ticks, watch out! He can also gain some of their traits such as climbing walls/ceilings, seeing in the dark, and poisonous spit among other things. '''Though mainly able to summon insects, he can summon snakes too. Summoning: '''A lot of what he summons will spontaneously appear, their origin often being from his own body. There are times when that's not what he wants and he has to put down a target with his vibe and they'll manifest from that target rather than from his body. They can disappear when he tells them to disappear, otherwise they'll stick around. If his vibe backfires when he summons, they often appear out of his mouth but he also intentionally does this as a scare/intimidation tactic. '''Commanding: Only has command over his critters. He cannot do anything about the ones that appear naturally, other than maybe pretending to be Snow White and befriend it. Gaining Traits: '''He can, if needed, gain their traits and use them to his advantage. Although he can gain insect wings, he cannot fly. It'd really just be for the creepy factor. The most useful is being able to climb on almost any surface and being able to use spider silk as weapon, transportation, and defense. On a bad day, you might even catch him with mandibles or compound eyes. If you're really unlucky, you might find him with venomous spit/saliva. '''Relationships FUNK MAFIA Frankie Valentine: Doesn't mind him too much and has given him the endearing nickname of Firefly. Likes watching him squirm when he uses it. Holds Frankie in higher regards because of his basic manners to women. Jack Daily: Beautiful gal but terribly naive. He still treats her with an gentlemanly attitude but has lost interest in pursuing it anything further than acquaintances/friends. Cross: Has learned more about him! He use to think Cross was just a bumbling clown but now he has some respect for him after they had a private discussion. He's actually surprised at how brilliant Cross can be at times. Harold Brown: Mutual respect. Unsure why Brown often disappears in his presence but doesn't care enough to ask why. Phoenix: Doesn't mind his presence at all. Kind of happy that there's someone who isn't serious all the time. Does hate how Phoenix randomly lights up though. It puts strain on his eyes, especially the damaged one. Remi d'Aubigne: Doesn't care too much for him. They rarely exchange words and he thinks Remi needs to lighten up and stop frowning so much. He's only putting up with Remi at the moment because he actually wants to be friends with Phoenix. Elise: He just wants to get to know this lady, really...RESISTANCE ONLY MAKES HIM TRY HARDER, GURL. UG Kegan O'Hare: Thinks the guy has terrible fashion sense but likes to creep him out whenever there's a chance to. Yuki: Intrigued but not enough so to want to get too close, especially since he knows that Yuki is an ice vibe user. Incredibly cautious around Yuki (even though he very much appreciates his graffiti), he doesn't like him poking his nose where it shouldn't be..but an offer of a free show? Laron might just have to take him up on that. He's spying on him much more than he led him on to believe... SQUARE Bennett Corobane: Oh, there is something magical about this woman. He enjoys having her around and spending time with her. It catches him offguard that she is so willing to keep him company and seems to show an interest in him, not his money. Also likes to spoil her with swag to make others jealous. Whenever she accompanies him anywhere, he is more than happy to show her off to others and make them jealous. Gerard: Has never seen someone more meek than this poor boy! Although he would gladly make his life more miserable, he chooses not to. He already looks sad enough. ROLLER BANDITO Bit: Doesn't like her rollerblading, it makes him nervous that if he needed to get away, he probably can't outrun her. Really digs her graffiti though. Misc Info He has a large collection of live and dead critters in his house but rest assured, everything is organized, kept in a tank, and he's very clean with his house. Also has a collection of bones.. Incredibly particular in keeping everything orderly and tidy. Hates making a mess. He has a bastard child named Samil that may or may not be in Step City. Category:Characters Category:Laron Category:Funk Mafia